Queens International Film Festival
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival The Queens International Film Festival takes place annually in Queens, New York. About the Queens International Film Festival The festival was established in 2003. Festival Mission The mission of the Queens International Film Festival is to create an event that appeals to both the industry and the everyday film lover. The goal of the festival is also to open the world to the cultural and artistic wealth of Queens and create a conduit of sharing with Queens and the world at large. By acting locally and thinking globally the festival strives to create a global entertainment community with roots in Queens. The festrival aims to make Queens a Mecca for independent filmmakers. The festival's mission lends consideration to five tiers of interest: the public, youth, education, commerce, and awareness. The development of free public events, youth initiative programs, film industry education, and networking opportunities have served to set us apart from the other hundreds of film festivals in the world. The mission of the festival is articulated in the following five component areas: Public Component The festival wants to be accessible to the public at large and attend to their curiosity about the film industry with seminars and workshops that serve to enlighten them about the film industry. The festival also wants to provide industry professionals with a forum to discuss their art and showcase their work to a diverse and engaged population while taking advantage of opportunities to network and build future projects. Youth Component The filmmaking industry is filled with talented artists and the Queens International Film Festival wants to create scenarios of participation for young people so that they are able to regard the filmmaking industry as a possibility when they consider their future endeavors. For at-risk youth the festival wants to create avenues that make the filmmaking industry accessible. The festival wants to create an outlet for their creativity and develop their esteem and vision through programs that teach them about filmmaking while interacting with innovative individuals in the industry. Education Component Learning never ends and the Queens International Film Festival wants to continue to educate not only youth but also adults who have been avid moviegoers and have a healthy curiosity about the film industry. At the same time the festival strives to provide those in the industry with the feedback from moviegoers to enable them to be reflective practitioners of their art. Community and Commerce Component Another goal is to support, promote and fortify the local businesses in Queens. The festival will continue to solicit the support of local venders and artists to produce a successful event that is known and respected worldwide. The festival wants to bring people from all over the world to enjoy the services, restaurants, and boutiques that Queens has to offer. The festival also has a commitment to the youth of the Queens community and wants to continue to provide them with the support and resources needed in order for them to blossom academically and ultimately professionally. Awareness Component The film industry is vast, diverse, and ever changing. The Queens International Film Festival wants to make the public at large and film industry professionals aware of the talent in their midst. As a result, another goal is to showcase the new and up and coming talent. The festival wants to create a buzz and give moviemakers a forum to showcase their art and take advantage of networking opportunities. Festival Schedules * 2008 Queens International Film Festival * 2007 Queens International Film Festival * 2006 Queens International Film Festival * 2005 Queens International Film Festival * 2004 Queens International Film Festival * 2003 Queens International Film Festival External Links * Queens International Film Festival website